This invention relates to an apparatus for separating casting strainers and transferring the casting strainers to a predetermined position.
Conventionally, in order to separate and drop casting strainers, casting strainers are affixed by an adhesive tape, then taken out of a casting strainer magazine and then delivered to a destination for attachment.
However, the above-mentioned conventional attaching method has such a shortcoming that dusts or the like are readily deposited on an adhesive surface of the adhesive tape thus lessening its adhesive force and therefore, much time and labor is required to properly attach the casting strainers to a setting-up place.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide, in order to obviate the above-mentioned shortcoming, an apparatus for separating and dropping casting strainers which is easy to manage when the casting strainers are properly attached to a setting-up place.
In order to achieve the above object, there is essentially provided an apparatus for separating casting strainers comprising a slide member on which casting strainers are stacked up in superimposed relation, drive means for sliding the casting strainers and the slide member relative to each other, a separator projecting from the slide member towards the casting strainers and a casting strainer passage at an area closer to the casting strainers than the separator, wherein a casting strainer stopper is disposed at least on that side of the casting strainers opposite to the separator.
A shooter adapted to receive, separate and drop the casting strainers which have passed through the casting strainer passage and a base on which the shooter is placed may be disposed under the slide member such that the shooter is reciprocally movable with respect to the base in a generally horizontal posture and the shooter is forwardly downwardly turnable through proper means when the shooter reaches a foremost end of a reciprocal stroke motion on the base.
Since the apparatus for separating casting strainers according to the present invention is constructed in the manner as described above, that side of the casting strainers opposite to the separator is stopped advancement by the casting strainer stopper when the slide member is slidingly moved towards the casting strainers. As a consequence, the separator separates the casting strainers thereby enabling advancement while allowing entry of the casting strainers into the casting strainer passage. Thus, if this apparatus for separating casting strainers is used, the casting strainers can be dropped downward, one by one, so that they are easily set up at an appropriate place.
If a shooter adapted to receive, separate and drop the casting strainers which have passed through the casting strainer passage and a base on which the shooter is placed are disposed under the slide member such that the shooter is reciprocally movable with respect to the base in a generally horizontal posture and the shooter is forwardly downwardly turnable through proper means when the shooter reaches a foremost end of a reciprocal stroke motion on the base, the casting strainers can be placed on the shooter when the shooter is moved backward. If the shooter is moved in that condition, the casting strainers can be dropped downward while sliding on the shooter, so as to be set up at the gate portion of the casting device. Accordingly, if this apparatus for separating casting strainers is used, the casting strainers can easily and properly be attached to the gate portion of the casting device. Therefore, much time and labor is not required for its management. As a consequence, working performance of the casting operation can be enhanced.